1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an implant that is used to replace missing teeth of patients, particularly an implant bite registration jig in an implant procedure and a bite impression fabrication method using the jig.
2. Description of the Related Art
An implant is a prosthesis replacing a missing body part, but generally, in dentistry, refers to a prosthesis that restores the original function of missing teeth by embedding and fixing a fixture in the jawbone with natural teeth missing such that a denture is fixed, in order to replace the root of the missing teeth.
The implant is classified in various types, depending on the coupling type of the denture and the tooth root, in which a typical coupling is a screw type implant using a screw. A screw type implant of the related art is shown in FIG. 1.
The screw type implant system of the related art shown in FIG. 1 is called an octa abutment system, for the octagonal head of an abutment. The abutment system of the related art shown in FIG. 1 is composed of a fixture 110, an abutment 120, a cylinder 130, a screw 140, and prosthesis 150.
The fixture 110 is embedded in the jawbone and fixes the implant system and it is made of titanium having good biocompatibility for amalgamating with the bone tissue of a human body. The fixture 110 has an abutment-fastening hole 111, an abutment seat hole 112, and a fixture body 113.
The abutment-fastening hole 111 is formed to be axial in the fixture 110 such that the abutment 120 can be fastened to the fixture 110. A thread is formed in the inner circumference of the abutment-fastening hole 111, such that the abutment 120 is screw-fastened. The abutment seat hole 112 is axially formed to be narrower downward in the fixture 110 and ends with a step 112a. The abutment seat hole 112 is connected to the abutment-fastening hole 111 through the step 112a. The fixture body 113 has a thread on the outer circumference.
The abutment 120 is combined with the fixture 110, supporting and fixing the cylinder 130, and has a head 121, a body 122, a threaded-portion 123, and a screw-fastening hole 124.
The head 121 is a polygon and formed on the top of the body 122. The body 122 is formed to be narrower downward under the head 121 and has a step 122a at the top, such that the body 122 is separated from the head 121.
The threaded-portion 123 is formed under the body 122 and screw-fastened in the abutment-fastening hole 111 of the fixture 110.
Further, the screw-fastening hole 124 is formed through the head 121 and the body 122 and has a thread on the inner circumference such that a screw 140 is screw-fastened.
The cylinder 130 is seated on the head 121 and the step 122a of the abutment 120 and supports the prosthesis 150, and has an outer circumference 131, a screw seat hole 132, and an abutment seat hole 133.
The outer circumference 131 has a shape narrowing upward, and a cut-off surface 131a is formed at the upper portion of the outer circumference 131 and an edge 131b is formed at the lower end. The screw seat hole 132 is formed in the cylinder 130. The abutment seat hole 133 where the head 121 of the abutment 120 is seated is coaxially formed under the screw seat hole 132. The abutment seat hole 133 has shape corresponding to the head 121 (a polygon, e.g., a hexagon or a octagon).
The screw 140 is screw-fastened in the screw-fastening hole 124 of the abutment 120 to fasten the cylinder 130 to the abutment 120 and is composed of a head 141 and a body 142.
The head 141 has a cylindrical shape and a driver coupling hole 141a is formed at the upper portion. The body 142 extends from the bottom of the head 141 and has a thread 142a having a predetermined length at the lower portion.
The prosthesis 150 is manufactured by taking an impression, manufacturing a model, manufacturing, embedding, and burning a mold, and forming a screw access hole 153. The screw access hole 153 is formed in a cylindrical shape passing through the central portion of the prosthesis 150, and into which a screw 140 is inserted when the prosthesis is placed in the mouth.
The process of making and installing an implant having the configuration described above includes, first, embedding the fixture in the patient's gums. A healing period is generally employed to permit the bone to firmly anchor the fixture. During this time, a prosthesis is made, which is to be coupled to the fixture. To make the prosthesis, a dental impression is taken at the time the fixture is embedded, and a model of the patient's teeth is made from the dental impression. Based on the model, the implant is made, including manufacturing a mold and casting an inner pipe, forming the contour by porcelain restoration, and bonding the prosthesis for attaching the prosthesis to the contour with cement.
A bite impression is taken, which provides information on relative positions of the upper and lower teeth when they close. This is necessary in manufacturing the prosthesis, to ensure that the prosthesis correctly fits with the other teeth, especially when the patient bites. Taking the bite impression is generally performed after the dental impression is taken that patterns the conditions of the inside of the patient's mouth. The bite impression is sent with the dental impression to a dental laboratory so as to manufacture a prosthesis.
In the case where a portion of a tooth remains in the position of a natural tooth, the portion can be used as a support for a prosthesis or crown, such that when a bite impression is taken, it will show the location and shape of the tooth portion, so that a dental lab can make the prosthesis that will correctly fit.
Taking the bite impression is a necessary part of providing an implant, also in the case where a tooth is extracted and a fixture that is a tooth root is embedded. In this case, since the tooth has been extracted and the fixture has been embedded substantially in parallel with the surface of the gums, there is no rigid structure from which the bite material can take an impression to show the position and alignment of the fixture.
Therefore, in the related art, as shown in FIG. 2, (a) a dental impression is taken at a hospital, (b) the impression is sent to a dental laboratory, (c) a model is manufactured, and (d) a specific support, that is, a jig for taking the impression of the bite is manufactured from the model.
As described above, the jig that has been manufactured in the dental laboratory is sent back to the hospital and the patient comes to the hospital, (e) the separately manufactured jig is mounted in the patient's mouth, (f) a bite impression is taken by injecting a bite material, (g) the bite is sent back to the dental laboratory, and (f) the prosthesis is manufactured by using the bite as a guide.
The prosthesis manufactured in the dental laboratory is sent to the hospital, the patient comes to the hospital, and the prosthesis is mounted in the patient's mouth, thereby completing the implant operation.
As described above, since it is required to specifically manufacture a jig for supporting in the dental laboratory, send it to the dental clinic, and take a bite impression from the patient who has come to the clinic, in order to take a bite impression in the operation of making an implant, it takes a long time to complete the operation and the patient has to live a long time, without a tooth.
Further, there is no exclusive material for a jig for supporting a bite impression, other expensive products, such as Mount, Temporary Abutment, UCLA Abutment, are used to manufacture the jig, such that the manufacturing cost and period are increased.
That is, it is required to manufacture a support, using a specific product out of the use and the patient should come to the dental clinic once again in order to take a bite impression, and the period of manufacturing the prosthesis is correspondingly increased.